Kanashii and Aizen
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A bath can lead to some horrifying experiences. rape, anti-aizen dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

Kanashii is sitting in the bathtub when suddenly, the door opens, and Aizen walks in. He walks over to her, and smiles evilly.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kanashii demands, glaring at Aizen from her spot within the bathtub.

"Maybe..." Aizen says in a mocking voice. Kanashii looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, Aizen?" Kanashii demands, growing irritated.

"To take a bath?" Aizen says in a tone that makes it sound like a question.

"I'm in here right now! Not to mention this is the tenth squad's bathing quarters. Do you not have one of your own in the ninth squad's barracks?" Kanashii questions before looking away from him. "Go away." She commands.

"No." Aizen says in a smug voice.

"Whatever!" Kanashii says as she turns away from him, completely intent on ignoring him. She closes her eyes, only to suddenly feel the bath water start to move. Not long after, she feels someone sit behind her with their legs on either side of her. She looks behind her, and is surprised to see Aizen there. "Oh...KAY! Aizen is in the bathtub with me...and is sitting BEHIND me." Kanashii mutters too low for Aizen to be able to hear her. She spins her torso around, and looks into his eyes, only to notice that he's smiling. A shiver goes up her back.

"Cold?" Aizen asks, running his hands up Kanashii's arms.

"No." Kanashii says in an angry voice before she turns back around. A few moments pass before she feels Aizen's legs rubbing against hers. "Oh, come on, Aizen! This is just plain WRONG!" Kanashii shouts, completely pissed off.

"Point?" Aizen asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Um...that I don't want to be in this predicament, maybe?" Kanashii questions in a humorless voice.

"Then what kind of predicament would you like to be in?" Aizen asks in a seductive voice.

"Well, I don't really k-" Kanashii begins, but is cut off by her suddenly feeling Aizen's tongue on her shoulder. "No! Get away from me!" Kanashii shouts as she tries to push him away from her. Aizen moves up, and begins to lick the side of back of her neck. Suddenly, a shiver runs up her back.

"Don't worry, Kanashii. I'll keep you warm." Aizen purrs as he continues to lick the side of her neck.

"NO!" Kanashii shouts. Aizen wraps his arms around her chest. Her whole body suddenly freezes as she feels his free hand feeling her stomach. Slowly, his hand moves downward until it reaches her private. Where it stops, and begins to feel around. "NOOOO!" Kanashii shouts as she flinches against his hand. She begins to squirm around in the water.

"That is very naughty, and naughty girls should be punished." Aizen says in a husky voice. Kanashii stops moving when he grabs her breast, and digs his sharp nails into it until he draws blood. "Now...have you changed you mind?" He asks next to her ear.

_*I can't move, he has me pinned down...what am I supposed to do? Oh, big bro, I wish you were here.* _Kanashii mentally says, looking at the ceiling. Aizen's tongue runs over her skin, smearing the blood around her chest until it spells out AIZEN.

"This can't be happening!" Kanashii mutters before her eyes go wide when he stops, and moves to her neck. He licks all the way up to her jaw before going half way down, where he bites her. She screams in pain.

"Did it hurt that bad?" Aizen asks with a chuckle. A tear falls down her face and she closes her eyes. "Gave up, huh?" Aizen asks. Kanashii doesn't answer him. Aizen laughs, and starts to dig in her private with his nails. She screams, again, but doesn't fight back.

_*Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll get bored and leave.*_ Kanashii says in a hopeful voice. Aizen takes his teeth, and grabs her earring. He pulls till he rips it out of her ear. She screams, and starts to thrash around, to Aizen's delight. He licks the blood, and smiles. _*Dammit that hurts! Why me?* _Kanashii demands as tears fall down her face. Aizen stands up, and laughs.

"See you later, Kanashii." Aizen says as he smiles. Kanashii looks up at him, and Aizen gets down on one knee. He roughly jerks her head toward him. "Have a good day, my beauty." He says before standing up. He laughs, and walks out of the tenth division's bathing quarters, leaving her there; in pain, bleeding and traumatized. She slowly lifts her wounded body out of the water, grabbing a towel as she does. She wraps the towel around herself, and goes to her room to treat her wounds.


	2. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
